Get Over Yourself!
by Stardust Firebolt
Summary: Ginny's getting tired of Draco's infidelity.


**__**

Author's Note: Okay, I just got inspired by this lovely song. Just read on and you'll understand my crazy idea!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own Draco or Ginny (though I would love to), they belong to J.K. Rowling and the song used in my story "Get Over Yourself" by Eden's Crush obviously belongs to...Eden's Crush! I only own the radio, the toast Malfoy eats and Ginny's bitter thoughts.

"Draco darling, going out again so soon?" Ginny asked concernedly, placing his breakfast on the table.

Draco shoved the toast in his mouth, gave an incomprehensible answer and rushed out the door, his coat flying behind him. 

Ginny sighed. That was typical Draco. After three years of marriage she knew him inside out. He was extremely sneaky and quiet. Too quiet, in fact. She didn't even know why she married him in the first place. Facing disapproval from her parents hadn't stopped her from falling in love with her irresistible husband, even when they disowned her. Three years ago, she believed that all she needed in her life was Draco.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Ginny had always known herself to be shy and timid. Her infatuation with Harry Potter hadn't done anything to boost her confidence, and the mere fact that Harry shunned her away, treating her as only a sister crushed her self-esteem even more. In those days when she was lonely, Draco happened to be the only one to stop by and pick her up from where she left off. Strangely enough she never thought she could get anything started with him. They started out as secret friends (since their families were still locked in a feud and any of their family members would _die _hearing that Ginny was befriending Draco), yet over the course of the years boisterous Draco had picked _her _to be his girlfriend. Shocked as she were, she couldn't deny that she _had _been seeing Draco in an entirely different light. The rare smile (most of them were smirks) that illuminated his radiant face, those boyish blond locks that glinted in the sun, those eyes that were as tough as steel, yet soften to be calm water when they wanted to be. Ginny could have lost herself, drowning herself in those eyes. She used to think that Harry had the most beautiful eyes in the world, but now Draco took the place of them.

And her graduation days passed by in a whirl. She thought she couldn't get anything started with the delectable Draco, but weirdly enough they'd even gotten married. Looking back now, Ginny couldn't even remember him proposing. She guessed it was one of those on-the-spot things.

Maybe that was why something froze and snapped in their marriage. And it hurt Ginny just thinking about it. Maybe Draco was regretting his rash decision. And maybe Ginny had just started to regret hers, something she wouldn't have deemed possible three years ago, when she was walking down that aisle in white.

Over the span of the last two years, Draco had been bouncing around from woman to woman, having extra-marital affairs everywhere. He didn't even bother to cover up his tracks. Ginny had been keeping the house clean when she discovered a whole file of photos of his mistresses. She had cried silently that night, but Draco didn't even bother, and she never said anything to him about it. No matter how nice she tried to be to Draco, she couldn't steal his heart back. Draco was already too far out of her reach, with all the other women. It was much too late. Draco had taken advantage of her weak character points - cowardly and demure. He knew Ginny was too afraid to confront anyone about his unfaithfulness.

And Ginny hated herself for that. She hated knowing that Draco was right about her, that she was coy and fearful. She hated herself for allowing herself to be cheated time and again by Draco, the husband she loved so much. 

She sighed and flicked on her radio. Getting bored of the wizarding stations, she switched to Muggle frequency. A funky Muggle song came on the radio, and Ginny found herself singing and dancing to it - it described her life too well.

__

Yeah I was right there, like the little wife  
I was everything that you need, always in line  
I was living you, loving you, filling your desires  
But that was then, this is now, look me in the eyes  


Ginny was tired. Ginny was tired of it all. She just wanted to get over this, to stop feeling sorry for herself, and put Draco down. But could she really pluck up the courage to do that? Just like the way she dared to get over Harry and move on?

__

  
Oh oh oh oh - if love could choose sides  
Oh oh oh oh - it's taken mine (so)  


Yes, she was ready. She was ready to tell Draco her feelings.

__

  
Get over yourself, goodbye  
It must be hard to be you, yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything, everything, everything is all right  
Get over yourself, know why?  
'Cause without you, see, I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night  
And everything, everything, everything is all right

She would tell Draco she hated his guts, hated the way he dared to even _look _her in the eye after all he'd done. She hated _everything _about him!_  
  
This just can't be it, I kept telling myself  
And every magazine said was me was on the shelf  
I was giving out, giving in, giving away my dreams  
While you put it in, put me down, now I found my self esteem and  
  
Oh oh oh oh you won't get me back  
Oh oh oh oh think I overreact (well)_

She wanted to _stop _being that _scared _little housewife. She wanted to _shove _Draco's heart in his face, as bruised and battered as he had made hers. She wanted Draco to stop being so sly!

__

  
Get over yourself, goodbye  
It must be hard to be you, yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything, everything, everything is all right  
Get over yourself, know why?  
'Cause without you, see, I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night  
And everything, everything, everything is all right  


"What the _hell _are you doing?" Draco screamed. He had opened the door, only to find Ginny having a major attitude problem singing on the tabletop and basically finding the house in a mess.

Ginny faltered and stopped, then for a while didn't know what to say. The song hadn't ended, it was still playing. Just when she'd gotten the inspiration to tell Draco to rot in hell while she packed her bags and left his life forever, he had to come back and ruin it all.

"What...the...hell are you doing!" repeated Draco angrily as he went over to shut the radio off.

Suddenly all of Ginny's rage floated to the surface. Slapping his arm away, she depressed the button on the radio again to switch it on, but the song had already ended. But it didn't matter. The song was safely stored in her head.

_  
So now you wanna talk  
Say let's do it just once more for luck  
Like old times, make up  
Better yet, just forget, better get over yourself  
  
So stay in touch  
When you learn a few things about love  
Until then wake up  
Better yet, better get, better get over yourself_

Stupid Draco, so full of himself! It's time he had it! Our love story ends here. He doesn't know the meaning of love and commitment anymore._  
  
Get over yourself, goodbye  
It must be hard to be you, yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything, everything, everything is all right  
Get over yourself, know why?  
Cause without you, see, I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night  
And everything, everything, everything is all right_

"What's the meaning of this outburst?" Draco yelled.

"I do anything I like, Draco Malfoy!" spat Ginny as she ran towards the door.

"Ginny!" said Draco sharply.

"I'm _sick _of you! You disgust me! I've had enough...get over yourself!" Ginny said, putting on her high heels.

"Come back here!" Draco hissed.

Ginny turned to face him, her hand perched on one shapely hip, her eyes ablaze with anger, reflecting her well-known red hair.

"I'm tired of being cheated. I'm stepping out of your life forever!" she replied, running away.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled after her.

_Ha, bet he didn't expect _that.

"Good-bye, Draco!" Ginny yelled happily.

_Oh man, it felt good to say that. _

Get over yourself, and goodbye Malfoy!


End file.
